In the enterprise, industrial and residential marketplaces, computer-based devices and information applications have become standard. In addition to the continued growth of computer use, turnover of computer-based devices has increased as newer and better ones are produced. As a result, businesses and individual computer-based device users are frequently replacing their computer-based devices with the latest models. This trend will undoubtedly continue as the price of computer-based devices continues to decrease and the need for processing power increases.
One major problem associated with purchasing a new computer-based device is reconfiguring the new system to have the identical or similar operating environment as the one being replaced. Although a user may be interested in a new computer-based device's increased speed or storage capacity, the user typically wants the new computer-based device to have the same “feel” as the one being replaced.
Computer users typically arrange their personal or work computer to suit their preferences. For example on a PC, desktop settings, such as the background design on the monitor, e.g., the “wallpaper”, desktop settings or automatic start-up commands are frequently customized. Over time, individuals will normally store certain software applications and data on their PCs. These applications are typically customized to suit the individual user's particular preferences. For instance, with regard to a word processing application, the user may specify a preferred default font, a custom page layout, customized spell-checking dictionaries, and easy access to frequently retrieved files.
More recently, users tend to personalize their computer-based devices so that certain Internet features are stored for later use. For example, users normally customize their computer-based devices to allow easy dial-up access to their preferred Internet service provider or to save their favorite World Wide Web (“WWW”) sites, e-mail addresses, browser bookmarks, etc. At the present time, a user must endure both the time and effort to customize every new device that they purchase. No method exists to easily enable the user to selectively direct transference of the “look and feel” or content of existing devices to new or other devices which may differ in format, form factor, capacity, platform, operating system or function. It would be useful to carry the user's configuration from device to device without requiring the user to reconfigure each time (i.e., customizing hardware and software settings, reloading software and files, etc.).
When a user purchases a new replacement computer-based device, it can take many hours to reconfigure the replacement so that the operating environment is similar to the environment of the original. Most software applications are customized according to each individual user's personal preferences. By simply reloading the original software program discs on the replacement computer-based device, the user will lose all of his or her personal preferences. Thus, the user must reconfigure all the applications so they are customized to his or her liking. Not only can this process be time consuming, but it can also be technically difficult for those users with moderate computer-based device experience. In addition, older software applications may be incompatible with the newer computer-based device's operating system, or may require upgrades, and this may further complicate the transfer process.
Normally, the transfer is conducted by one of a variety of tedious and time-consuming methods. A user may opt to copy all the files on the older computer-based device onto a disc or some other storage device and then reload the files on the new computer-based device. This method is extremely time consuming and may possibly be technically infeasible for some users. For instance, many application files are so large that they cannot be stored on a single standard floppy disc or other smaller storage device, thereby making this method unworkable.
Another method involves physically connecting the older and the new systems to one another through some type of compatible cable or networking. After the devices are connected, the user can directly transfer files from one computer-based device to another. This procedure requires the equipment necessary to connect the two computer-based devices to one another, and the steps necessary to make the appropriate transfer is typically beyond the knowledge of most conventional computer-based device users. Even if a user was sufficiently knowledgeable about facilitating such transfer, the present invention expedites the transfer of the desired information.
Each of the options discussed above are time consuming, technically demanding on the user and fail to allow conversion between differing devices, differing software, hardware, platforms, environments, communications standards, etc. Most consumer users, especially residential users, do not have the resources or the know how to undertake the transfer of the appropriate files and settings from one computer-based device to another in a quick and efficient manner. In the enterprise or industrial environment, introducing new computer-based devices or moving/upgrading existing ones becomes a burden because of compatibility, loss of data, and time issues.
What is needed is a system and method which can provide an easy, fast and comprehensive transference of settings, software, and data, while considering modifications thereof based on compatibility, the selected receiving device and user selections. Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the prior art, it fails to achieve or fulfill the purposes of the present invention.